The new cultivar ‘ATH THREE YTLG’ is a discovered natural mutation of the parent variety ‘CGG TNG8’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,740). The new cultivar ‘ATH THREE YTLG’ was discovered and selected by Lucilene Anatriello in May, 2001, in San Jose Do Rio Preto, State of Sao Paulo, Brazil. The new variety was discovered and selected as a natural mutation which was present on a single branch of the parent variety that was growing in a controlled environment in a plot of approximately 100 plants of the parent variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘ATH THREE YTLG’ by terminal cuttings and tissue culture was performed in a controlled environment in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.